worldwarriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Forbidden
Mistykit and Coldkit were born to ThunderClan and ShadowClan. Five moons before, on the day of the kits' birth, ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan all went to war. There were no allianges. The survivors knew the Clans would never be at peace again. They broke apart. Borders were thickened to the point where standing at the edge of your border, you could not see into the other Clan's territory. You couldn't hear anything. And you could hardly smell them. The two kits, rapidly growing and rapidly falling in love, are caught between two loyalties: the loyalty to eachother, to their forbidden love. And the loyalty to their forever sepperated Clans. Prolouge Snakefang leaped up the rock, ignoring the pain as a sharp sliver pierced his pad. His mate, Featherwhisper, raced beside him, her breathing fast and shallow. With his Clan close behind, he came to a stop in front of the huge group of ShadowClan cats inside their border. "Get out of my territory!" His leader, Nettlestar, took a threatening step toward Stonestar. The black tom curled his lip at him. "If you cannot deffend your territory, it is ours now." Stonestar raised his head as rain began pouring down. Snakefang let out a fearsome screech as a white she-cat danced forward a few steps, then retreated at his icy glare. "Attack, ShadowClan!" Stonestar's voice was nearly drowned out by a loud clap of thunder, but his Clan heard him. They let out battle howls as they pounced forward, covering ThunderClan. Almost at once, a gray tom had his teeth fastened in Snakefang's neck. He felt his legs buckle in surprise, but he could do nothing. He'd waited too long, and the tom had clambered up his back. The weight vanished as Featherwhisper yanked him off. Snakefang only had time to blink his thanks at her before a black she-cat lunged at him. He sent her realing backwords with a single blow of his paw. As soon as she was gone, another white tom was on him, clawing and yowling like there was no tommorow. He managed to send him fleeing, tail between legs, with a few well aimed blows, but as he gazed around, he realized they were outnumbered. WindClan and RiverClan had joined the battle. And it didn't look like anyone was taking sides. The battle raged on until dawn. Cats' bodies were falling faster than raindrops in a thunderstorm. There we no alliances, and each Clan was being battered badly. "Stop!" A voice boomed. It was Stonestar. The black ShadowClan leader was perched on a rock in the very heart of the battle. All Clans stopped fighting and stared up at him. "I have started this battle, and now I will end it! I have accomplished what I came here to do. Nettlestar is dead! This war is over. ShadowClan, we're leaving." He leaped off the rock and disappeared into the forest, his Clan following silently behind him. Wordlessly, the RiverClan and WindClan leaders, Pikestar and Harestar, gathered their Clans and left. Only ThunderClan were left. And enough dead bodies to make a whole Clan. Including Nettlestar. Snakefang crouched beside his fallen leaders' body. The light brown fur was torn and streaked with blood. It was obvious was killed him; Stonestar had gripped Nettlestar's throat in his teeth, grabbed either side of his neck in his forepaws, and twisted. The leaders neck was broken. "Let's get home," He growled, straightening to meet the eyes of his frightened Clan. "Yes," His cats murmured. "Snakestar." Chapter One Coming soon!